Dagur's Sex Slave
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: New Summary with new title: Female Hiccup. Dagur the Deranged has captured Hicca to be his sex slave and as time grows Hicca learns to love Dagur with sex not only as a sex slave but maybe as a secret wife. By the way in later chapters, Hicca might get pregnant. Hicca is no longer Dagur's prisoner and in one chapter there will be a little history in here. Hicca goes OCC in and out
1. Summary

Dagur's Prisoner/Sex Slave/Mate

Summary: Dagur the Deranged made Hicca his prionser/sex lsave/mate after he destroyed Berk when he captured Hicca/ Will Hicca survive being a prisoner/sex slave/mate to Dagur or will she give up her free will to Dagur?

**this story will be made in memories when Hicca is a prisoner**


	2. The Memory in the Dungeon

Chapter One

The Memory in the Dungeon

Chains echoed against the cold dungeon walls that held a young woamn as a priosner with a silver shackle that was attrached on her left wrist as she moves her chained hand to her short brown hair whiched was all the way down to her waist but someone cut it short just above her ears and they stolen her identity away from her

She was brought to the dungeon four days ago from her home village and was sexual assault before she got to the dungeon and then she was raped and so her virginity was stolen from her and she became a sex slave once her new master placed the slave mark on her left wrist and she forever belongs to no one else but none other then Dagur the Deranged: Chief of the Berserker Tribe and her name is Hicca Haddock the sole heiress to the Hairy Hooligans tribe of Berk and the daughter to Chief Stoick the Vast

The twenty four year old Berserker Chief captured the seventeen years old heiress on her birhtday celebration when he destroyed the village, her people quickly fleed on their dragons and she tried to escape also with Astrod but she was captured and she begged Astro to flee on Toothless becuase Stormfly was killed by Dagur when he invaded

Toothless and Astro were the last ones Hicca saw before she was being dragged to ther Berserker ships and a Berserker man forced Hicca onto her knees with her arms tied behind her back right in front of Dagur

Hicca's soft green eyes met with Dagur's angry green eyes and she spoke softely to him "why Dagur, why would you do this?"

Dagur didn't answer her but instead he bitch slapped her hard arcoss the face which he left a big red bruise on her left cheek

"take her to my quarters so I can take care of my brand new toy." said Dagur grinned evily as two Berserkers man took Hicca away to Dagur's quarters with Dagur behind them.

Hicca was being dragged on her knees and once the two Berserkers and Hicca plus Dagur made it to Dagur's quarters

But it turned out to be Dagur's bed chamber and Hicca's worst fears come into her mind. Dagur's plan was him going to steal her virginity

Hicca wanted to stay as a pure virgin forever until she married Astro Hofferson-her boyfriend for three years until her father announced that she was engaged to Astro and they were set to get married on their twenty birthdays. Hicca wanted Astro to take her virginity on their wedding night

"Sit her on the bed and leave us be." said Dagur as the two Berserkers placed Hicca on the large bed and they quickly left the room and Hicca was alone with Dagur

Dagur started to walked towards slowly while licking his lips while Hicca grips the bed sheets into a fist and brough the fist full of sheets to her chest for protection

Dagur got onto the bed and he slowly crawls onto the bed until he reached Hicca

Dagur placed himself behind Hicca and wrapped his arms around Hicca's waist and he pressed her body against his chest

Dagur ran his nose into her soft smooth neck and she whispered so quietly "please I beg of you Dagur, let me go." while letting her tears down her cheeks

"and why would I do that? Hicca, you finally belong to me forever and you can't escape without your beloved Night Fury with you." whispered Dagur as he licks Hicca's slim neck

"s...stop it, please." begged Hicca moving her neck around

"no, you belong to me now and you can't leave." said Dagur as he unwraps his arms from Hicca's small waist to place his hands on top of Hicca's breasts and he starts rubbing them softly

Dagur could hear Hicca moaning while rubbing her breasts and he whispered into Hicca's ear saying "you like this, don't you?"

"no, I d...don't." Hicca said while trying not to moan

"oh Hicca I beg to differ, just listen to yourself moaning, your quite a little whore." said Dagur as he continues to rub Hicca's breasts but a little harder this time

Hicca placed her hands on Dagur's wrisit to make him stop

"you might as well give up now." said Dagur as he lifts Hicca's green tunic up to her neck to revea; Hicca's large size breasts under her tight breats wraps

"mm my, what a perfect size of breats you have, Hicca." said Dagur as he tores the wraps off her chest as he switches places with Hicca so Hicca is on her back and Dagur has Hicca's body between his legs

"please don't look." said Hicca she covers her breasts from Dagur's view with her arms

"don't hide them Hicca" said Dagur while removing Hicca's arms from blocking the breasts

Dagur placed his hands on top of Hicca's breast and begins messaging them

Hicca closed her eyes as she arched her body towards Dagur's touch

"your starting to like this pleasure, do you my little horny whore slave?" askd Dagur while taking Hicca's nipples between his fingers and he pinches and twists them hard

"ahh...p...please stop this, D...Dagur, that hurts, ugh." moaned Hicca as she bits her bottom lip

:just say that you like your nipples being touched by me, I bet that you let Astro do this to you." said Dagur as he pulls on Hiccup's nipples tightly into the air

"y...yes, A...Astro does message m...my breasts s...softly be...cause he knows t...that I'm sensitive t...to my skin." moaned Hicca

"becuase you don't like roughness but for your infomation I like roughness." said Dagur as he releases Hicca's breats from his hands to lick and suck on Hicca's left nipple

"no stop, p...please Dagur." begged Hicca

Dagur didn't listen to Hicca as he continues to devour Hicca's left nipple into his mouth

"is this pain or pleasure or both, becuase I don't know and I can't tell anymore." thought Hicca as she continues to moan as she stares at the shit ceiling while her mouth was wider opened.

Dagur smiled to himself as he continues to violently Hicca's breasts

For the next five minutes as Dagur is sucking/licking Hicca's breasts and hearing Hicca's lovely sexy moaning

"Dagur?" Hicca finally said

"yes?" asked Dagur

"If I give up myself to you, what will happen?" asked Hicca

"well you become my priosner, sex slave, lover/mate and partner forever." said Dagur as he releases Hicca's left nipples out of his mouth and he sits up

"is that they only way?" asked Hicca

"or death." said Dagur while taking Hicca's left hand into his hands and kissed it

"Please forgive me, dad, my beloved Astro and everyone else for what I'm about to do." thought Hicca as she hoped that Astro would forgive her mistakes if she sees him again

"so what's your choice?" asked Dagur forcing Hicca out of her thoughts

"I choose to be your priosner, sex slave, lover/mate and partner, Dagur." said Hicca as she closes her eyes

"that's my girl." said Dagur smiling as the memory ended

Hiccua brings her knees to her chest as she leans her head against the cold dungeon walls as she finally cries

"Astro my dear beloved, please forgive me of what I did." said Hicca as she goes to sleep


	3. The Slave Mark Memory

Chapter Two

The Slave Mark Memory

As Hicca continues to sleep on the hard dungeon floor until a new memory come back to her as she sleeps

Hicca is still laying down on the bed with her tunic up to her chest still with her arms tightly wrapped around her body and Dagur was next to the fireplace with a tool in his hands

"so Hicca, are you ready?" asked Dagur as he turns around to face Hicca

"ready for what?" asked Hicca while looking at the tool in Dagur's hands with fear in her eyes

"ready to become my slave so I can claim you as mine forever." said Dagur walking up to the bed and sitting on the bed edge and taking Hicca's left hand into his right hand

"is it gonna hurt badly when you mark and claim me?" asked Hicca as she begins shaking with fear

"don't be scared, it will hurt when I start but after that, it won't hurt anymore and no one will ever touch you besides me and I will be kind and gentle to you." said Dagur kissing the left hand

"you promise to be kind and gentle with me?" asked Hicca in a childish voice

"yes I promised with all of my heart and love, I will treat you as my equal and a priceless treasure queen." said Dagur while brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehand

"but as a new slave, I will have to cut your long beautiful hair." said Dagur picking up a knife that was on the table near the bed

"but then I'll be a shame to my tribe as a slave." said Hicca

"but your hair will grow back in time and as long as you hide the slave mark, my love." said Dagur

"is there an chance that I can change my mind and take death?" asked Hicca sittping up while putting her tunic back down to cover her breasts

"nope, you give your word to me." said Dagur while taking Hicca's small chin into his palm to force her to look at him "and for now on, I want you to call me 'master', 'my dear' and my love'."

Hicca closed her eyes for a few seconds and then she reopens them and says in a lovely voice with a smile also "I understand, my love."

Dagur smiles as he hugs Hicca to his chest tightly as she hears his heart beating

"my people will treat right also as theie chief's partner." said Dagur putting his chin on top of Hicca's head

"why not as your wife?" askesd Hicca

"in time, my love, you will become my wife and we will be a great and unstoppleable couple." said Dagur laying down on the bed with Hicca still in his grasp.

"what will happen if your people will know that their chief will marry a slave in the near future." asked Hicca placing her hand on top of Dagur's chest

"well then I'll banish them to Outcast Island if they don't like the idea of their chiief marrying a slave." said Dagur while rubbing Hicca's back in circles

"I like that a lot, my love." said Hicca as she sits up and takes the knife out of Dagur's hand and places it back on the table

"ready to have the mark?" asked Dagur as he sits up also

"um actually, can we make out first since I'm no longer betrothed and engaged to Astro anymore?" asked Hicca placing her forehand on Dagur's

"you and Astro never made out as a couple?" asked Dagur

"he would kiss me for a few seconds in secret and dad also said that young unmarried couples who kissed are sinners." said Hicca placing her lips on Dagur's

"oh I like this naughty side of you." said Dagur between kisses as he rolls Hicca back on her back while he was laying on top of her

"well since I'm going to belong to you, I thought I might as well start and break off my engagment to Astro and act like a sex slave." said Hicca between kisses alo with her hands on Dagur's back,

"and you do care if your betraying your trust and engagement to Astro to become mine forever?" asked Dagur as he pushes his tongue to enter Hicca's mouth to play with her tongue

"well at first I cared but not anymore since you captured me and I'm pretty sure that in the near future Astro would forgive me and actions." said Hicca while moving her arms around on Dagur's back

"Hicca, I have a question." said Dagur as he untangles his tongue from Hicca's tongue

"what is it, my love?" asked Hicca looking at Dagur with innocent eyes

"will you marry me and be my wife?" asked Dagur

"but I'm going to be your slave." said Hicca

"you can be both: my slave and my wife." said Dagur

"do you want a answer right now?" asked Hicca

"I can wait for an answer when you are ready to answer my propsal." said Dagur

"can I have the slave mark?" asked Hicca holding up her left wrist to Dagur

"ready for your fate to be sealed, my love?" asked Dagur holding the tool with the hot red s symbol on the bottom of it with it only an inch away fro Hicca's flesh and she could feel the hear near her flesh. "oh and here is a pillow so you can silence your screaming from the pain" while he gives Hicca a brown pillow and she grabs it with her right hand

"do it now" said Hicca as she brings the pillow to her lips as Dagur brings the hot metal tool to her flesh and within seconds, it made contact with Hicca's flesh, her green eyes wided in pain as she screams into the pillow while she is moving around on the bed and Dagur had to hold Hicca down by sitting on her stomach to keep her still

"I know that this hurts so much but it will be over soon, Hicca I promise." Dagur shouted through Hicca's screaming

Hicca started to cry as she screams into the pillow. She wanted the process of the marking to be over with

Six seconds later, Dagur removed the marking tool off Hicca's flesh and he tosses it to the floor

"see my love, I told you that it only took a few seconds to do." said Dagur taking the pillow out of Hicca's tight grip and places Hicca in his lap ton comfort her

"it hurts so much." said Hicca crying into Dagur's tunic

"I know my love I know." said Dagur as he begins rocking Hicca in his arms back and forth until Hicca's crying had died down to become whimpering noises when the wrist was touched

Dagur was humming a lullaby to calm Hicca down and within twenty five minutes, Dagur noticed that Hicca had fallen asleep

Dagur layed Hicca back on the bed and placed a fur blanket over her body and places a cold cloth on Hicca's mark wrist which made Hicca moan in pain

"sleep well my lovely little slave, I'll be back soon." whispered Dagur as he kisses Hicca's forehand as the memory ends

Hicca rolls on to her side to get more confy on the dungeon floor


	4. The Virginity Memory

Chapter Three

The Virginity Memory

This is the last memory by Hicca

Hicca wakes up a couple hours later to found herself not in the cold dungeon anymore but instead she found herserl laying down in a huge big soft bed with thirteen furs all around her as she shivers violently to reveal that she was half naked and half clothed. She was weraing a tradiontal viking sex slave outfit-it was a tight leather outfit-a gold tight collar that was around her neck that was connected to the support yop that her breasts were half covered and half showing but there was a hidden area that could remove the metal round parts over her breasts and she was wearing a short mini skirt that reveals her private parts so other people can see them when she sits down or when she bends over. She also had gold wristbands on her wrists, on her arms near her breasts and on her ankles. She also had gold rings on her fingers, gold earrings and a thin gold headband. Then she noticed that there was a gold chain that was connected to the breast plate and she looked in it and to her horror: nipple rings were connected to her nipples that was connected to the chain and she wore no underwear where two butt plugs could be seen and she was barefoot (she still had her fake foot on also Dagur left that on so she can walk). She got up from the bed and walked up to a mirror and looked at herself in it. She was a true sex slave to Dagur the Deranged

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she remembered before she fall asleep that Dagur said she was going to be in a sex slave outfit when they arrived to Berserk Island but she was probably sleeping when Dagur changed her clothes as another memory comes to her

Dagur walks back into his quarters hours later from talking to his soldiers. He hasn't seen Hicca in four and a half hours after he placed the slave mark on Hicca's left wrist. He probably thought she had woken up and was getting so lonely and was wondering where he was at

Dagur opens the door to reveal Hicca sitting up against the headboard while holding and looking at her marked wrist

"so how are you feeling, my love?" asked Dagur closing the door behind him and walking up to the bed and sat down next to Hicca

"I feel like a betrayed to my village and a little hurt from the marking." said Hicc as she leans her head against Dagur's shoulder

"anything else that you can think of?" asked Dagur placing his left hand on Hicca's lower back where her butt is at

"a little lonely when you were gone." said Hicca as she moves her head so her head can lay on Dagur's knee

"how long did you sleep, my precious slave?" asked Dagur

"mmm, maybe for an hour and a half until I woke up screaming and crying from a having a horrible nightmare." said Hicca (by the way, no soldiers guarded the room when Dagur left)

"what was the nightmare about?" asked Dagur moving his left hand around on Hicca's lower back

"me returning to my village and they found out that I was a sex slave to you and I betrayed my village and then Astro called me a dirty whore and he killed me for betraying our marriage when I gave my virginity to you." Hicca fianlly cried out

"shh hush now my love, it wasn't real, it was only a terrible nightmare and no one will ever hurt you as long as you are with me." said Dagur rubbing Hicca's back in circles until she finally calmed down

"I trust you with my life, Dagur." said Hicca while lifting her head up to face Dagur

"you trust me with your life?" asked Dagur

"yes until the day I die." said Hicca with a smile

"oh Hicca, I love you so much." said Dagur as he kisses and hugs Hicca

"I love you too Dagur, I want to spend the rest of my life as your sex slave and prisoner and then your future wife." said Hicca as she and Dagur begin making out again

Dagur was laying on his back while Hicca was laying on his stomach while kissing and then Dagur placed both of his hands on Hicca's butt and he begins rubbing it slowly until Hicca starts to moan while kissing Dagur

"getting excited again are we, my lovely whore slave?" asked Dagur as he rubs Hicca's butt a little faster

Hicca nods as she moves her lips away from Dagur's lips and moaned into Dagur's left ear saying "F...faster Dagur, t...this feels s...so good, y...your hands a...are amazing while r...rubbing my a...ass." as she places her hands on her breasts as she begins rubbing them

Dagur then sits up straight and he softly lifts Hicca's tunic all the way to the top of her head until it is off and he tosses it to the floor next to the bed.

"Dagur, can I ask you a question?" asked Hicca

"what is it, my horny girl?" asked Dagur

"will you be my first?" asked Hicca

"of course Hicca, I'll be your first to take your virginity away but I'll have to prep you first so you'll be ready to make love with me the first time." said Dagur as he removes his clothes as Hicca removes her leggings, her underwear and her one boot

Hicca is laying back on the bed with her hands covering her private are until Dagur removed them

"Hicca, I told you not to hide any of your private parts from me." said Dagur while placing Hicca's hands next to her head

"sorry, this is the first time I'm naked around someone besides Toothless when it's bath night for me." said Hicca as she blushes

"well here's something that you might like, your nakedness is a true beauty that could rival the Norse Beauty Goddess Freya." said Dagur as he places his left hand near Hicca's entrance

"thank you Dagur, your even more handsome without your armor on." said Hicca as she watches Dagur's hand move closer to her entrance

"so are you ready to lose your virginity to me?" asked Dagur

Hicca nods as she spreads her legs apart as Dagur got onto his stomach and places his head between her legs

"put your legs over my shoulders." Dagur commanded as Hicca did what she was told

Dagur spreads Hicca's entrance wide open to look out "so lovely" thought Dagur as he slowly enters one finger into Hicca

Hicca kinda jerks away from Dagur's finger inside of her as she begins moaning again

:it's ok Hicca, I'm just preparing you for my cock, just relax with my touch." said Dagur as he begins moving his one finger against Hicca's clithoris

Hicca relaxed when she was told as she continues to moan again and her body was twitching against Dagur's touch "this is it, I'm no longer going to be a virgin anymore." Hicca thought as she grips the bed sheets tightly

As Dagur continues to rub Hicca's clitoris with his finger until he adds a second finger inside her and he hears Hicca's moaning going faster "I think I found your sweet spot and I'll use that against you next time when we have sexes." said Dagur as he stares at Hicca's beautiful flushed face as her green eyes were showing lust in them and her mouth was wide ope as she continues to moan

Then Dagur adds a third finger without warning and goes at a fast rate as he begins to rub his eleven and a half foot cock

As Hicca continues to moan for the next three minutes until she finally sayd "D...Dagur I...I think I g...gotta go p...pee" as she begins to twist her body around

"I'll make you go pee when you cum" said Dagur as he removes his three fingers and opens Hicca's entrance again as places his tongue on Hicca's clitoris

Hicca could feel Dagur's wet long tongue licking against her clithoris as she grasps his hair as he licks her clithoris at a first rate

"m...more D...Dagur, please m...more." said Hicca as she removes her right hand from Dagur's hair to touch her right breast again

:oh Hicca, my little slave whore, you are so wet, I think you are ready for my huge cock to enter your wet pusst and to devour it." said Dagur as he sits up while he places his huge cock at Hicca's entrance

"will it fit inside me, it might tear my insides apart?" asked Hicca as she stares at the elevn and a half member at her entrance

"of course it will fit inside you and after we finish having sexes, I'm going to put these two butt plugs inside you to keep my cum inside you so you can get use to my cum." said Dagur as he shows the devices to Hicca

"but what if I get pregnant from your seed when the devies are in?" asked Hicca as she stares at the strange devices in Dagur's fingers

"well let's don't think about that just yet." said Dagur as he puts the devices away and he says "ready to have a good time?"

"yes." said Hicca as she spreads her legs apart wider as Dagur enters Hicca in a one big thrust

"are y...you all the way in yet?" asked Hicca as she closes her eyes from the pain she was in with Dagur's huge cock in her

"yes I'm in, Hicca look we are one." said Dagur as he bends over Hicca's body

"so this what a man's cock feels like inside a woman's pussy." said Hicca with a smile

"yeah so ready to move around?" asked Dagur placing his hands on Hicca's hips

"yes I'm ready." said Hicca as Dagur begins thrusting slowly until Dagur noticed blood running down on his cock

"after we're done having sexes, we'll clean this blood up." said Dagur as he holds Hicca's legs over his shoulders as he begins to thrust faster into Hicca

"oh Hicca, can you feel my huge throbbing cock inside you?" asked Dagur as he quickens his thrusting faster as his huge balls hits against Hicca's butt cheeks

"y...yes, your huge c...cock is p...pounding against my...mt s...stomach." moaned Hicca as she lifts her head up a little see Dagur's cock inside her

"that's good, do you still need to go pee?" asked Dagur

"I think I a...already went p...pee after y...you were licking me." said Hicca between moaning

"oh Hicca I'm disappoited in you, I wanted to force you to pee when you were having an orgasm." said Dagur as he lays on tops of Hicca while still thristing his huge cock in Hicca's raw pussy

"s...sorry, next t...time when I...ugh...need to...uhhhhhh...go pee again, f...faster right there...you c...can make me h...have an orgasm." said Hicca as Dagur leans on her as he continues to thrust in and out

As Dagur coniutes to make love to Hicca. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was their flesh hitting each other, the ocean hitting the side of the ship (yes, they are still on the ship sailing back to Berserk Island(, Hicca's moaning, Dagur's grunting, the squeaking of the bed and maybe the sounds of the crew members shouting orders to each other

"Hicca, I think I'm almost there."grunted Dagur as he and Hicca shared another tongue tangled kiss

"I think I'm almost there, too." moaned Hicca as she places her arms around Dagur's back

"then we'll cum together as one." said Dagur as he quickly quickens his thrusting

Yes f...faster and harder Dagur, make y...your huge c...cock tear my p...pussy wide open, ugh...right there...oh Gods years...ahhh...Dagur, I'm...I'm about to c...cum." moaned Hicca as she lifts her chin up into the air as she cums with an orgasm

"I'm about to cumm too, just one more thrust and I'll...ahhhh." moaned Dagur as he thrusted one more time until Hicca's walls had tighten around Dagur's cock and that made him shoot his heavy load all the way into Hicca's belly and he removed his cock from Hicca's pussy and then he places one butt plug in Hicca's butt hole as he places the other one into Hicca's pussy

"now that the butt plugs can't come out ever until we have sexes again." said Dagur as he puts Hicca's legs down

"what...if...I...have...to...go...pee...again...while...the...butt...plugs...are...in...me?" asked Hicca while breathing heavily with her eyes half closed and she was covered in sweat as well as Dagur

"well actaully, I'm not taking the chance when I remove one of them so you can go pee and then my cum comes out so you'll have to pee with them in you." said Dagur as he cleans his cock off as he cleans the blood between Hicca's legs and after that, he gets into bed with Hicca and covers themselves with a fur blanket

"is that even healthly to pee when the butt plugs are in a woman and a man?" asked Hicca as she presses her body agaginst Dagur's body

"of course it is, all of the trained woman and man sex slaves do it and you can do it to also as my sex slave." said Dagur

"how do you know that, Dagur?" asked Hicca as she places her right hand on Dagur's six plack stomach as she places her head on his little hairy chest

"well, it turns out that my mother was a former sex slave to my father from the Bog-Burglars trive and the seventh sister to their chief: Big Boobied Bertha and the aunt to Camicazi." said Dagur as he places his arm around Hicca's left shoulder

"so you were the heir to both tribes and your the cousin to Camicazi." said Hicca as she is playing with Dagur's little chest hairs

"no just the heir to the Berserke tribe because my mother was sold to my grandfather as a birthday present to my father." said Dagur

"did your mother love your father as a sex slave to him?" asked Hicca

"at first no, she hated him when she was with him but then as time passed, she started to love him when he become the chief and she married him but then she hated him again when she was pregnant with me because she told him that her body was ruined." said Dagur

"but did she love him again after you were born?" asked Hicca

"actually no, my mother never did love him again because she died when she gave birth to me." said Dagur

"I'm so sorry for that, so how many years was your mother a sex slave to your father?" asked Hicca

"I think father was seventeen years old when mother was thirteen years old so mother was a slave to him for fourteen years." said Dagur

"so your mother was twenty seven when she gave birth to you and died?" asked Hicca

"yes mother had five miscarriages before me in the winter season and they died when she was between four to five months pregnant." said Dagur

"how horrible." said Hicca

"and it took father a good old six months to get over this depression from mother's death and elders told him to look for another sex slave from another tribe and to run his village with a six month old baby in his care." said Dagur

"so who was going to be the next sex slave for your father?" asked Hicca

"you really want to know?" asked Dagur

"was it someone from Berk?" asked Hicca

"it was supposed to be your mother to be the next sex slave for my father." said Dagur

"WHAT!" shouted Hicca

"relax Hicca, my father never got to her because he was four years late when she got married to your father." said Dagur

"oh thank Thor, just imagine if my mother was a sex slave to your father, me and you would have been half siblings and I wouldn't be a sex slave to you." said Hicca

"actually in the ancient sex slave laws, when a female sex slave to the chief gets pregnant and gives birth to a daughter, then the daughter becomes a sex slave to the chief as well when she comes to age." said Dagur

"what, so if your father was my father, I would have been a sex slave to him?" asked Hicca

"no not to him but to me, your mother would have trained you to pleasure me when she shows you how to and then when it's your time of age, you would be my sex slave and my half sibling and I would mark," said Dagur

"sp what is the true age when it's a girl's and a boy's time to become a sex slave?" asked Hicca

"well the first sex slave to the Meathead tribe was only nine years old when she was kidnapped from her home village is between thirteen years old to forty years old if they still have their virginity or if they not married." said Dagur

"so the Meathead tribe were the first ones to start the sex slave laws?" asked Hicca

"yes of course, every tribe that had a male or female chief had their very own male or female sex slave or sex slaves if their chief was either gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual or if they were confused about what gender they wanted." said Dagur

"did Berk do it also?" asked Hicca

"yes until your great great great great grandfather Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the II banned the laws from Berk." said Dagur

"why did my great great great great grandfather Hiccup do that?" asked Hicca

"well it turns out that he found it wrong, disgraceful with a little disrespect, untradiontal and shameless for a chief to keep a sex slave that was kidnapped from their home village again their will so they can spend the rest of their lives as sex slaves to their master after he had a young female sex slave who was nineteen years old at the time that died from pleasureing him non stop without rest or food." said Dagur

"so did the ban stop the kidnappers from kidnapping women and men from Berk?" asked Hicca

"of course, the Meathead tribe topok Berk off the market after Berk rebelled against it and Berk has been banned from the market for about 510 years until now." said Dagur

"does the Meathead tribe know that you kidnapped me from my home tribe to be your sex slave?" asked Hicca

"no but when we get back to Berserk Island, I'll inform them so they can say that the slave deal is good between slave and master and they can say weather I can keep you or they can take you away from me and make you a sex slave to a different chief." said Dagur

"please don't inforn the Meathead tribe, I want to be with you forver and be your secret sex slave." Hicca begged

"oh all right I won't do that, anything for you my cute little sex slave." said Dagur as he kisses the top of Hicca's head

"thank you so much, Dagur." said Hicca

"oh I still have to cute your hair." said Dagur

Hicca groaned as she said "I thought that it would slip your mind after the sexes."

"nope, it's a anicent tradition for a sex slave to have their hair cut by their master." said Dagur

"goodbye my long hair, I know thee well." Hicca said with sarcasm as Dagur laughed at her

"so did you like your first time having sexes?" asked Dagur

"I enjoyed it very much as a virgin and since I'm no longer a virgin, I want to try different positions with you." said Hicca

"good that you enjoyed it with me, next time I'll let you suck on my cock and I'll cumm all over your cute face once I put you in a tradiontal viking sex slave outfit when we reach home." Dagur offered

"oh I always wondered what a man's cock tastes like inside a woman's mouth." said Hicca

"have you always been dreaming about Astro's cock in your mouth when you sleep?" asked Dagur

"yes I do, I always spy on Astro when it's bath for him when he is alone." said Hicca

"when did you start spying on Astro?" asked Dagur

"since we were both seven years old." said Hicca

"when you spy on him, do you get caught?" asked Dagur

"no, he likes his privacy so he takes his bathes at nighttime when everyone is sleeping so I take Toothless with me so i can hide in his wings." said Hicca

"is Astro's cock bigger then mine?" asked Dagur

"no..."yawn"...your bigger then him by three inches: his is nine and a half foot long." Hicca said as she fall alseep as the memory ends as Hicca looks at herself in the mirro

" I like this outfit very much expect for these nipple rings, I'll asked Dagur if he can take them off." said Hicca as she walks away fom the mirror and back to the bed to lay back down


	5. The Haircut and the Sex Slave Outfit Mem

Chapter Four

The Haircut and the Sex Slave Outfit Memory

This is the last memory in this story but this memory is from Dagur because Hicca is sleeping from the previous chapter

The memory starts as Dagur is just watching Hicca sleep in his arms until he hears a soft knock on his door

Dagur carefully moves Hicca's hands and her head so he couldn't distrub her in her sleep as he gets out of the bed and makes his way to the door to open it to reveal a middle aged villager

"yes, what is it?" ordered Dagur with coldness in his voice

Then man got quickly from Dagur's anger voice and he said "sir, we should arrive back in port in about five to ten minutes."

"excellent." said Dagur as he redresses himself while the villager was watching him until the villager looked up at the bed and saw Hicca sleeping with a thin fur blanket covering her bottom half. He also could see the butt plugs in her because he and everyone else on the island knows that their chief has a stranged fetish of carrying the butt plugs with him

"um sir, no offense or anything but why is the Hooligan heiress naked and sleeping in your bed" he asked which was a mistake he did

"becuase I claimed her as my sex slave, Ivor and oh if you or anyone else looks at her naked form again, I will gut out your organs and make you eat them." Dagur threaten Ivor

"forgive me my chief, I will never eye the naked Hooligan heiress again." said Ivor bowing to Dagur

"good now get out of my sight." growled Dagur as Ivor scamples away from Dagur as Dagur feels the boat hitting the docks with a soft thud

"we are home." Dagur whispered as he went back to the bed as he carefully wraps Hicca in a heavy fur blanket and he carefully lifts Hicca bridal style in his arms out of the bed

Dagur carefully walks off the boat with Ivor and maybe his twin brother next to him

All of the villagers in the village were all quiet as they watched their great chief was holding the Hooligan heiress in his arms

"is that the heiress to the Hairy Hooligan tribe?" one asked

"why is she here?" another one asked

"is she naked?" another one asked

"why is Dagur carrying her?" another one asked

"what happened to her?" another one asked

As Dagur continued to walk to his house up the highest hill, he course ingored all of the whispers by his people

Ivor reached the door before Dagur did and opened it for him

"send for the elder right now." Dagur said to Ivor's still maybe twin brother who quickly left to fetch the elder

Dagur walks up the stairs and goes into his bedroom actually it was his and Hicca's bedroom now which the door was left opened and he gently lays Hicca in the middle of the bed as he hears someone coming upstairs and he turns around to see the villge elder who was a young woman in their forties in the doorway.

"hello Chief Dagur, what is the pleasure for you to call me here in your house from my inportant stuff?" asked the female elder with an angry look on her face

Dagur knows not to angre the village elder because when he was young: he was six years old, he played a crual prank on the elder when she was predicting the future for a newborn, he hide the baby girl somewhere and replace it with a hairless baby sheelp as the elder gave the wrong future and the baby died when Dagur bought it back so Dagur was punished by the elder and his father. His punishment was to be the elder's apprentice for three months. Dagur of course suffered the three month punishemtn but he still did pranks on the elder from time to time until he murdered his father and he became the new chief and that is when he stopped with the childish games and the elder is his aunt from his father's side of the family

"hello Aunt Io, the reason why I called you here is that you can help me put Hicca in the sex slave outfit and to cut her hair." said Dagur as he shows Hicca to Io

"Hicca the heiress and the daughter to the Berk Chief Stoick the Vast, why is she here and naked?" asked Io as she walks up to the bed

"well because I claimed her as my sex slave after I caused everyone from Berk to flee on their dragons expect for Hicca." said Dagur as he moves a piece of her out of Hicca's face

"how come she didn't flee along with her people?" asked Io

"because I killed her former fiance's dragon when I got there and fled on her precious Night Fury after she begged him to flee when I captued her on her birthday which I ruined but I'll make it up to her." said Dagur

"but what about her father?" asked Io

"do not really care because I finally captured my prize." said Dagur as he unwraps the fur blanket from Hicca's body so Io can see Hicca's naked body

Io noticed the slave mark on Hicca's left wrist "you placed the slave mark on her?"

"yes after we had sexes." said Dagur

"you know that you will have to inform the Meathead tribe that Hicca is your sex slave." said Io

"no I promised Hicca I wouldn't do that to her." said Dagur

"because she might be someone else's sex slave and they would treat her badly?" asked Io

"yes, I want her to be at my side forever." said Dagur

"if that is what you wish for then so be it." said Io

"can you place her in the sex slave outfit that my mother was in?" asked Dagur

"of course, I think Hicca is the same size as your mother." said Io as she gone into a closet to grab some clothing and jewelry

Io went to work on the jewelry as she places two gold nipple rings on the small pointy nipples which made Hicca moan softly in her sleep. "sorry my dear." Io whispered softly. Then she clipped two long hold earrings on her ears then she wrapped a thin gold headband around her head that is hidden by the hair that has a emerald jewel in the middle of it, slides five emerald rings on each finger on both hands, snaps two gold wristbands on her wrists that hides the slave mark, two other gold bands on her forearms, one hold bracelet around Hicca's good ankle and finally a gold tight collar with a hook connected to it

"she might not like the rings commencted to her nipples." said Io as she gets up from the bed to gather the two clothing

"well if she asks me to remove them, I'll accept her wishes." said Dagur while sitting in a chair waiting for Io to finish

Io carefully lifts Hicca's top half and she leaned Hicca's back against the headbaord as she places the short sleeve green tight leather biniki top around Hicca's chest-it was half showing and half hiding Hicca's large breasts "she sure does have huge breasts, she must have gone through a large growth during puberty and it went to her breasts." Io thought as she hooks the collar to a strap on the middle of Hicca's chest and she undid a hidden compartment to reveal the huge breasts again as she hooks the nipple rings to a gold chain and she runs the chain through the hidden compartment as she redos the compartment back into place

Io carefully lays Hicca back onto the bed as she places a green leather tight skirt around Hicca's small butt but it was a mini short skirt and it will show the private parts

"do you want her to wear a slipper also?" asked Io as she finished her work so she can face Dagur

"if she gets cold, I'll let her wear a fur coat and a slipper when we walk outside." said Dagur getting up from his chair

"what else do you want to do to her?" asked Io

"I want you to help me cut her hair." said Dagur grabbing a silver dagger from the table

Io gets back onto the bed as she lifts and holds Hicca's head up in place as Dagur undos the hair buns from the top so it can fell to her waist (just imagine Hicca as Serena Tsukino from the Sailor Moon series)

"such long lovely hair." thought Io as she stares at the autumn brown hair as Dagur cuts a long piece from the top and he throws it to the floor

"so how short do you want her hair to be?" asked Io

"just above her ears." said Dagur (the same hairstyle Rapunzel had at the end of Tangled but a little more shofter) as he cuts a fist full of hair

As Dagur continues to cut the hair for fifthteen minutes as the only sound in the room is the slicing dagger cutting the hair

Several seconds later, Dagur places the dagger back onto the table as he says "finished" and Io gently places Hicca's head back onto the bed while Dagur sweeps the lost hair out of the room as Io places several furs on and around Hicca;s body to keep her warm

"Aunt Io, I have one more request for you to do." said Dagur

"yes nephew?" asked Io as she finished styling Hicca's now short hair

"I have my chief duites to do and I don't want Hicca to be lonely when she wakes up, can you stay and kepp an eye on her and if she waks up, can you inform me?" asked Dagur

"of course, anything for my nephew and my chief." said Io as she places her left hand on Dagur's left cheek

"thank you, auntie." said Dagur as he takes her left hand off his cheek and kisses it as he leaves the house

Io walks into the kitchen to start cooking just in case if Hicca waks up hungry

Next chapter, there will be the history of the sex slaves


	6. Waking Up

Chapter Five

Waking Up

As Io begins to make a plain simple stew for Hicca to eat when she wakes up, a soft knock was heard on the front door

"I wonder who that is?" thought Io as she places her wooden spoon on top of the pot and she heads to the door and she opens it to reveal a small girl with brown long hair by the age of seven years old looking sad

"hello little Inari, what brings you here?" asked Io bending down to Inari's level

"hello Elder, I cut my hand trying to lift a sword while trying to give it to my older brother." said Inaru holding her bleeding hand to Io

"well come on in and I'll bandage that up for you." said Io as she welcomes Inari into the house and they both sat down next to the fire pit

Io went into a drawer as she grabs some bandages and she begins cleaning the wound

"um Elder, why are you in the chief's house?" asked Inari as she watches the Elder bandaging her cut hand

"well, the chief went and got himself a new wife so he can have someone in his life and he asked me to keep an eye on her as he does his chief duties so when she wakes up, she wouldn't be lonely." said Io as she finishes bandageing the hand

"can I see her?" asked Inari

"I'm sorry my child but the young heiress is sleeping in their room." said Io placing a hand on Inari's shoulder

"heiress?, she's a chief's daughter?" asked Inari

"yes." said Io

"from what village is she from?" asked Inari

"have you heard of Berk and its origins?" asked Io

"yes." said Inari

"she is the heiress and the daughter to their chief: Stoick the Vast." said Io with pride in her voice

"but how come she is her and not on her island with her people?" asked Inari

"your far too young to understand it so I'll tell you when you get older." said Io as she gets up to head to the door to open it for Inari to leave

"thank you elder for healing my hand." said Inari bowing to Io

As Io closed the door behind her, she thought she heard a noise upstairs

"she must be up." thought Io as she quietly sneaks upstairs and to her surpise, she sees Hicca looking at herself in the mirror

As Io continues to spy on Hicca secretly, she notices that Hicca looks inside the shirt and sees the horror look on Hicca's face

"she must not like the rings on her nipples." thought Io

"I'll ask Dagur if he can remove them off my breasts because I don't want them to get infected." Io heard Hicca say to herself

"good because I don't like them either." thought Io as she watches Hicca walk back to the bed to lay back down

"well back to cooking." thought Io as she quietly sneaks back downstairs to finish cooking

Meanwhile back with Hicca as she lays back down, she knew that someone was watching her but she didn't know who it was, she thought it was Dagur because she smells something being cooked downstairs

**sorry for the chapter being short**


	7. Rumor

Rumor

did anyone hear or see the rumor about the squeal to How to train your dragon 3? that their going to kill Hiccup and maybe separeted Hiccup and Toothless forever


	8. Eating and Getting to know each other

Chapter Six: Eating and Getting to know each other

Tow and half hours later, Dagur come home for lunch for ten minutes (Dagur kidnapped Hicca during the night) and Io told Dagur that Hicca had woken up for two minutes but she went back to sleep

"if she stays up for more then ten minutes, can you tell me." said Dagur finished eating his mutton stew lunch

"I will found you and tell you next time." said Io taking both dishes to the sink

"thank you auntie, I'll see you this evening." said Dagur while putting his helmet back on as he kisses Io on the cheek and heads out for his afternoon duties.

Io went to clean the dies until "did he leave yet?" asked a quiet voice

Io turned around to see Hicca coming down the stiars from hiding in the shadows with a fur blanket covering her body

"he just left to do his remaining chief duties, by the way how long have you been hiding there?" asked Io pulling out a chair for Hicca to sit down

"probably since the stew was served to Dagur, so ten minutes." said Hicca walking up the chair and sitting down while being careful with the butt plugs in her

"I didn't hear you coming downstairs with your metal foot making noises." said Io giving a bowl of stew to Hicca

"oh when I want to sneak around in the house, I take the foor off and since I'm only ninety pounds underweight, my footsteps are light so I can hop around and no one can hear me walking or running unless my foot is on." said Hicca while eating her stew

"how come you weigh ninety pounds underweight?" asked Io sitting down on the opposte side of Hicca

"I was born sickly, I was born six months early and my parents were told by our elder that I wouldn't survive my first winter but with the luck of the Gods on my side I made it through the winter and so after that my parents become over protected to me until a dragon raid come and a dragon come in my house and it ate my mother after it took her away and for my whole life, dad wouldn't let me out of the house during a dragon raid unless I went to the forge until I sneak out and I meet Toothless." said Hicca

"so you have a illness that make you stay weak and skinny?" asked Io

"yes, I can only eat a few thing that are small so my stomach can handle the food." said Hicca

"so what would happen if you eat a huge feast that could feed the powerful Gods and Goddessess?" asked Io thinking of taking the soup away from Hicca for the good of her stomach

"well dad had me eat a yak leg by the size of a Monstrous Nightmare's claw one night for dinner and after a few minutes, I throw up and I passed out." said Hicca while putting the spoonful of soup in her mouth

"oh my." said Io

"so dad had cut down of what I eat and he tries to put some fat on my bones but it never works." said Hicca while taking the spoon out of her mouth

"can you eat meat or are you a vegetarian?" asked Io

"I'm a vegetarian in secret because vikings only ear meat and drink mead." said Hicca

"so you eat meat around your people and you pretend to like it?" asked Io again

"yes so when me and Toothless are flying around to different islands, I force myself to throw up." said Hicca

"that is not healthly for a girl your age, Hicca." said Io

"I know even Toothless sometimes gets worried when I don't eat." said Hicca

"wait a minute, who is Toothless, was he an ex lover to you?" asked Io

"no, Toothless isn't even human, he's a dragon that I wounded and ride on his back after I healed him." said Hicca

"what kind of dragon is Toothless?" asked Io

"Toothless is a rarest dragon. He is a Night Fury: the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself." said Hicca with pride in her voice

"so your the dragon conqueror that stopped the dragon raids." said Io

"actually it's dragon trainer not conqueror." said Hicca finishing her stew and she pushes the empty bowl away from her

"so why did you name your dragon 'Toothless'?" asked Io

"oh because he can retact his teeth back into his gums so he can hide them." said Hicca

"well anyway, did you enjoy the stew?" asked Io taking the empty bowl off the table

"I really enjoy it, I needed something to be in my stomach besides Dagur's cum." said Hicca

"are you still hungry?" asked Io about to pour more stew in Hicca's bowl

"not for food but hungry for Dagur's cum." said Hicca with a smile on her face

"being horny, are you?" asked Io seeing the lust in Hicca's eyes

"yes being his sex slave is sure is great and pleasureable but I want to ask him if he can remove these nipple rings." said Hicca

"yep being a sex slave is great, I should know because I used to be one." said I showing her left wrist to Hicca so Hicca can see the faded slave mark

"so you belong to a chief?" asked Hicca

"yes I was once into woman back then so I was a sex slave to Big Boobied Bertha-chief of the Bog Burglars tribe." said Io while covering her slave mark from Hicca to see still

"when did you become a sex slave?" asked Hicca

"I became a sex slave when I turned seven years old and when Bertha was ten and I was given to Bertha as a birthday present by my grandfather who rasied me when my parents died." said Io

"how long were you a sex slave to Bertha?" asked Hicca

"from when I was seven until I turned fifthteen." said Io

"how come you stopped at age fifthteen?" asked Hicca

"well when Bertha turned eighteen, she started to turn straight when she become chief and she wanted to have an heir." said Io

"so what happened next?" asked Hicca

"well I come back here when I meet my two year old brother for the first time." said Io

"who was your brother?" asked Hicca

"Oswald." said Io

"The Agreeable?, your his sister?" asked Hicca

"yes but Oswald didn't know that I was sex slave because I become the village elder when I turned sixteen and I turned my back on having sexes again." said Io

"where you there when Dagur's mother was a sex slave?" asked Hicca

"yes I was her personal handmaiden, every sex slave us given a handmaiden by the chief to help them." said Io

"how were the agryements between them?" asked Hicca

"I see that Dagur told you that." said Io

"yes he told me on the boat but U want to hear it from someone who was there as a witness." said Hicca

"well when Elsa, Dagur's mother, was bought here when she was thirteen and Oswald was seventeen, they couldn't even stand each other or even look at each other whenever they had sexes and after they finished, Elsa would sometimes sleep in a different room for five years until our grandfather passed away after mother and father died furing a dragon raid and he died from old age and Oswald become chief and then Elsa started to actually love him for the power Oswald had a chief and then when Elsa turned twenty six, she found out she was pregant months later with Dagur and her anger come back then nine and a half months later on her twenty seven birthday and on Dagur's birth, she died giving birth." said Io

"were you a midwife to her?" asked Hicca

"yes every handmaiden is also a midwife, and when I was holding Dagur in my arms, I heard Elsa saying her last words." said Io

"what were they?" asked Hicca

"tell Oswald that I love him." said Io

"did you ever tell him those words?" asked Hicca

"no I never got the chance to tell him what her last words were." said Io

"how come you didn't tell him?" asked Hicca

"because when I presented Oswald to his child, he asked me where Elsa was at and I on't said "she never made it" in a quiet voice." said Io with tears in her eyes

"how did Oswald handle it?" asked Hicca

"at first he didn't believe me so he rans into the bedroom while I was standing outside with Dagur in my arms until I heard him screaming so loud and then he runs outside to see me with an axe in his hands." said Io

"how come he had an axe in his hands?" asked Hicca

"he wanted to kill Dagur for killing Elsa." said Io

"why would he kill his newborn son?" asked Hicca

"because Oswald said having children ruins a marriage." said Io

"so what happened next?" asked Hicca

"well Oswald went on a rampage destroying everything in sight that he saw until I screamed at him saying "What will Elsa think of him having an rampage over her being dead." said Io

"did he calm down?" asked Hicca

"yes but then he becomae depressed for six months as I took care of Dagur for those months." said Io

"how did Oswald get over of his depression?" asked Hicca

"when I told him to take care of his village which was falling apart and I placed Dagur in his arms and after that Oswald was back to normal, he even forgot about Elsa because he sees Elsa in Dagur." said Io

"my father says he sees me as my mother." said Hicca

"how much does he see your mother in you?" asked Io

"everything from top to bottom." said Hicca

"I see, did your mother disappear?" said Io

"a dragon come in and kidnapped and ate her during a dragon raid after that dragon gave me gave this scar." said Hicca showing Io the small scar on her chin.

"was the dragon trying to hurt you?" asked Io

"I don't really remember, the only thing I remember after that was the house was on fire and my father got me out of the house." said Hicca

"and that is when your father become really proective for you because he thinks the same thing will happen to you too if a dragon kidnaps and eats you during a dragon raid." said Io

"yes until I meet Toothless." said Hicca

"and how did you meet Toothless?" asked Io

"while during a raid, I sneak out of the forge with an invention that I made and I launched the bola from it and it caught Toothless." said Hicca

"did you tell your village that you caught a Night Fury?" asked Io

"no one believed me so I went into the forst to found it and brings it's heart back to my father." said Hicca

"did you?" asked Io

"I found him tied up in the bolas and just about when I'm about to take his heart, I looked in his eyes." said Hicca

"what did you see in his eyes?" asked Io

"he was scared and I saw myself as him." said Hicca

"you saw yourself as the dragon?" asked Io

"yes, after I let him go, I found him again in a cove trying to get out." said Hicca

"why was he trying to get out?" asked Io

"because when I caught him in the bolas, the bola cut his left tail fin off." said Hicca

"so you took his freedom to fly away?" asked Io

"yes but I made a fake tail tail and I helped him to learn to fly again." said Hicca

"intersting and how did you lose your left ankle?" asked Io

"when and Toothless killed the queen, we tried to get out of the way but it didn't help, the queen's tail knocked me off Toothless while I passed out and I was falling into a huge fireball." said Hicca

"where you in a coma?" asked Io

"for three weeks." said Hicca

"what happened next?" asked Io

"I woke up three weeks later with Toothless in the room with me, he was getting excited, as I climbed out of bed, I almost cried when I saw that my left ankle was gone." said Hicca

"how did it happen?" asked Io

"Toothles bite down on it and pulled me closer so he could proected me from dying." said Hicca

"so your both crippled?" asked Io

"yes we needed each other, Toothless needs me for flying and I need Toothless for friendship." said Hicca

"can anyone else control Toothless' tail?" asked Io

"my dad and Astro." said Hicca

"I see." said Io

As Hicca and Io continued to talk, they made a friendship as Io becomes Hicca's handmaiden which Hicca doesn't know yet


	9. In Bed

Chapter Seven

In Bed

Hours later, Dagur comes back home and enters through the door to see Hicca and Io talking at the kitchen table

Dagur had a smile on his face. Seeing his sex slave/lover and his only family member talking

Hicca was the first one to notice Dagur at the door from her talking. "oh Dagur, your welcome, how was your day." Hicca said while walking up to Dagur and kissed him on the cheek

"my day was good, how was yours my love." Said Dagur as he hugs Hicca and gives a kiss also

"it was good, me and Io had a good long talk and Io became my handmaiden and oh can you also remove the rings off my nipples." Said Hicca

"you don't like them on your nipples?" asked Dagur with his arms behind Hicca's back

"no not really, they could cause a infection in and on my nipples so I don't want to risk it." Said Hicca wrapping her arms around Dagur's neck

"anything for you my love." Said Dagur as he picks Hicca up and carries her bridal style up to their room

"have a fun night, you two." Said Io as she watches them go upstairs

"oh we will." Dagur called out while walking upstairs

"are you going to remove the rings off first?" asked Hicca as they make their way to the bed and Dagur lays her down

"of course I'm but you will have to lay down so I can remove them." Said Dagur as he unstraps the hidden compartment to see the huge breasts

"her breasts are so beautiful." Thought Dagur as he stares at them

"it might hurt a little bit to remove them so be prepared for a little pain." Said Dagur as he begins to remove the left nipple ring as Hicca begins to moan in pain

"I know this hurts but it has to be done so your nipples won't get a infection." Dagur says as he finally removes the ring of the nipple and the nipple was red

"well your nipples will be red and sore for a while." Said Dagur as he places the ring on the table and he goes to the other nipple and he removed it with ease and he place it on the table next to the other ring "and their off"

"yay their off." Said Hicca with sarcasm as Dagur lays down next to Hicca on the bed after he restraps the hidden compartment so the huge breasts won't show

"I'm happy that your happy, my love." Dagur said as he and Hicca snuggle together on the bed

"so what do you want to do now?" asked Hicca

"you could suck on my cock." Said Dagur

"really?" asked Hicca

"of course." Said Dagur as he and Hicca untangled themselves

Hicca gets up as she undo Dagur's belt and she throws it to the floor as she takes Dagur's tunic off to seen Dagur's huge cock right in front of her face just twitching

"don't be afraid, go ahead and touch it, it won't bite." Said Dagur

"I'm not afraid, I'm just nervous about touching another man's cock." Said Hicca staring at the cock

"when you were dating Astro, did you stroke his cock?" asked Dagur

"yes when we take our baths together at night in secret, I would stroke his cock while he fingers me." Said Hicca

"did you sometimes have an urge to suck on his cock when bathing together?" asked Dagur

"a really big urge to suck on his cock but instead I would stroke his cock until he cums in my hand and I would lick my hand clean off." Said Hicca

"did he make you cum when he fingered you?" asked Dagur

"well when he fingered me, I would moan so loud, he would have to silence my moaning by kissing me or we would go on a different island so I could moan as loud as I want." Said Hicca

"did you two ever get caught by your dad?" asked Dagur

"one time when I was sick, dad asked Astro to watch over me when he does his chief duties, I had a fever so bad so Astro said to strip both of our clothes off so Astro could cool me down with his body heat in bed, twenty minutes later, the front door opens, me and Astro panic and he hides in my closet with his clothes and dad comes into my room and sees my clothes on the floor and I said I got too hot so I took my clothes off and he asked me where Astro is at and I said he went flying on Stormfly for twenty minutes and dad brought the lie when he went back downstairs." Said Hicca

"did Astro come out of the closet after your dad left?" asked Dagur

"yes he redressed himself in the closet and after I said the coast is clear, he sneaks out through the window and runs into the forest for twenty minutes." Said Hicca while wrapping her left hand around Dagur's cock

"did he come back in from the twenty minutes was up?" asked Dagur

"exactly no, he come back an hour later, he wanted to make sure dad wasn't suspicious that me and Astro weren't fooling around while I was sick." Said Hicca as she begins stroking Dagur's cock

"did you get dressed after Astro come back?" asked Dagur as he closes his eyes and he begins to moan

"yes when Gothi check on me and she said being naked will make the fever even worse so after she and dad left, I got redressed while dad and Gothi went downstairs to talk." Said Hicca as she goes a little faster of stroking Dagur's cock

"oh Hicca, your hand is amazing." Moaned Dagur as he closes his eyes

"I know, Astro like it also when I stroke him, so are you ready for my mouth." Said Hicca as she releases her grip on Dagur's cock

"yes I want my cock in your mouth so I can cum in it and on your face." Said Dagur

Hicca places the cock between her lips and she hears Dagur begin to moan a little softly

"oh Hicca, your mouth is heavenly." Said Dagur as he places his hand on top of Hicca's head

Hicca smiled as she went faster on sucking Dagur's cock

"ahhh….yes Hicca." Moaned Dagur

Hicca moves her tongue around on Dagur's cock as she continues to suck on Dagur's cock

"ahh Hicca, I'm almost close." Moaned Dagur as he removes his right hand from Hicca' head to put it behind his head

From Dagur saying that, Hicca quicken her sucking on Dagur's cock

"you really want my cum, do you?" asked Dagur

Hicca removes the rock from her mouth and says "yes I have been craving for your cum all day' with a smile on her face

"your wish is going to be granted when I cum in your mouth." Dagur moaned as Hicca puts the cock back into her mouth

Dagur could feel his cock hardening from Hicca sucking on it

"Hicca, I'm going to cum soon." Dagur said and Hicca quicken her sucking on the member for two minutes

Finally Dagur says "I'm cumming now" as he shots his heavy load into Hicca's mouth with a cry and some of it sneaks out of her mouth as she removes the cock out of her mouth

"are you happy for your craving?" asked Dagur as he watches Hicca wipe off her chin with her hand and licks it clean off

"yes bet." Said Hicca as she licks the cum of Dagur's cock until Dagur shot another heavy load of cum onto Hicca' face and her chest

"I guess I wasn't done cumming." Dagur said laughing at his cum covered sex slave

"mmmm, I love your cum." Said Hicca as she wipes some of the cum off her cheek

"I wish I could leave you covered in my cum forever but can't so I'm giving you a bath tomorrow so let's go to bed." Dagur said as he and Hicca went to bed


	10. Bath Time

Chapter Eight

Bath Time

Dagur opens his eyes slowly from the sunlight shining through a crack in the window and he tried to go back to sleep but it was no use since the sun in his eyes so he sits up from the taking a fur blanket off of him to do some stretching

As he finishes his morning stretching, he leans over to wake Hicca up

"wake up my love, it's time to take a bath together." Dagur whispered into Hicca's ear

Dagur sees Hicca smile in her sleep as she opens her eyes slowly while she sits up

"morning my love, how was your night?" asked Dagur as he kisses Hicca's forehead

"I slept peaceful with a wonderful dream." Said Hicca as she stretches her arms

"what were you dreaming about?" asked Dagur

"the dream was about we getting married and then we have sexes over and over and then having a child." Said Hicca as she smiles

"oh that's a erotic dream, it's amazing I didn't hear you moan in your sleep." Said Dagur

"oh whenever I have a erotic dream about Astro, I trained myself not to moan so my dad or Toothless didn't hear me." Said Hicca

"that's hot, anyway ready for a bath to get my cum off your face?" asked Dagur as he watches Hicca get out of bed

"oh yeah, I don't like being dirty, I'm a neat freak of keeping my body clean." Said Hicca as she climbs out of the bed and she follows Dagur's downstairs

"oh dory worry, I'll scrub you raw." Said Dagur as he walks downstairs with Hicca behind him

"not to raw." Said Hicca as she continues to follow Dagur until they were at the bathhouse

Dagur pours several buckets of hot water into the tub as Hicca strips the slave clothes off

"should I take the jewelry off also?" Hicca asked

"yes." Dagur says without looking up as Hicca takes all of the jewelry off and she places them next to the clothes as she unstraps her fake foot and places it next to the clothes

"all right, the water is hot and the tub is filled up so let's get in." Dagur says as he strips his clothes off also and he gets into the tub first

"come on lover, the water is perfect." Said Dagur as he watches Hicca hop five steps until she climbed in the tub slowly and she let her stump hang out of the tub as she sits behind Dagur

"how come you don't let your stump in the water?" asked Dagur as he wraps his arms around Hicca's wrist

"well because my stump will get infected if I let it in the hot water." Said Hicca

"so you have to let the water cool down so you can put your stump in?" asked Dagur

"exactly no, either my dad or Toothless cleans my leg." Said Hicca

"I promised to be gentle with your leg." Said Dagur as he grabs a towel and soap as he begins rubbing Hicca with hot water

He begins with Hicca's back as he gently scrubs it slowly

"that feels good." Said Hicca as she leans her head against the tub

"you like that huh?" asked Dagur as he squeezes the towel out of water on Hicca's head to get her hair wet

"yeah." Hicca said as she leans her back into Dagur's chest

"after this, do you want to celebrate your birthday?" asked Dagur

"well you did ruin my birthday when you captured me." Said Hicca

"I know but I want to make it up to you." Said Dagur as he brings the towel to Hicca's neck and begins rubbing it

"will the village be celebrating my birthday?" asked Hicca

"yes we'll celebrate it in the Great Hall after our bath and I'll let you wear your normal clothes under your sex slave clothes." Dagur said as he continues washing Hicca's body

An half an hour later, the hot water becomes cold so Dagur helps Hicca out so he could dry her off and then Dagur leaves Hicca in their room so he could plan Hicca's birthday


	11. Happy Birthday Hicca

Dagur's Sex Slave

Chapter Nine

Happy Birthday Hicca

Hicca went back to bed after she and Dagur had a bath together

As Hicca continues to sleep, she didn't know that Dagur was planning her seventeenth birthday party

Dagur had called everyone to the Great Hall except for Io because he wanted Io to bring Hicca to the Great Hall when she wakes up

Three and a half hours later, Hicca wakes up to notice that she was alone in bed

As Hicca crawls out of bed, she notices a letter on her old clothes on the nightstand and picks it up to read and it says:

"Hicca my love, put your regular clothes on over the slave outfit for your surprise party and when you're ready to come, Aunt Io will bring you, see you soon. Love Dagur"

Hicca smiled at the note as she puts it down while she grabs her green leggings and put them on first then her boot on then her long sleeve tunic over the sleeveless top and short skirt as she puts her belt on with her fur vest

Hicca looks in the mirror and noticed the jewelry were the only things that were showing

"At least the slave clothes are hidden over my regular clothes so the villagers won't see them." thought Hicca as she comes downstairs to see Io wrapping a cloth around a small child's leg

"Io." Hicca called out

Io and the small child both look up to see Hicca at the stairs

"oh Hicca, your finally up." Io said as she got up from sitting down and walking up to Hicca

"yep, just woke up like two minutes ago and read Dagur's note." said Hicca

"Elder, is she the Berk heiress that you mention before?" Hicca looked at the small child at the table and noticed the child was a girl

"yes Inari, she is the Berk heiress I mention before." said Io walking back to the table with Hicca behind her

Hicca walked up to the little girl to introduced herself

"hi my name is Hicca Haddock the heiress to Berk, what's yours little one." Hicca asked while bending down to the little girl's height but being carefully so the butt plugs won't come out

"my name is Inari, it means "carrying rice." said Inari

"does your family grow rice?" asked Hicca

"yes all of the female in my family have the name "Inari" so I'm the thirteenth female in the family with the name." said Inari

"what about the males in the family?" asked Hicca

"the males don't do the rice, the protect this island." said Inari

"oh ok." said Hicca

"wait, your name is Hicca, does your name "Runt of the Litter"?" asked Inari

"yes." said Hicca as stood straight back up

"anyway, Hicca ready for your birthday surprise?" asked Io

"yes." Hicca said as Inari stood next to her

"then let's go." said Io as the two Berserkers and the Berkian left house and head to the Great Hall

They walked for twenty minutes until they were in front of the Great Hall doors

Io opened the doors so Hicca could enter and a "Surprise Happy Birthday" was shouted out as everyone pops out from their hiding spot to see Hicca walking in with Io and Inari behind her

As Hicca walks in and then she sees Dagur standing next to a young woman a little bit older then her

Next thing Hicca knows is that Dagur wraps her arms around her waist

"hello love, want some cake." said Dagur as he pulls Hicca closer to him

"yes,: said Hicca placing a kiss on Dagur's cheek

Dagur released his grip on Hicca as they head to a table with food on it

"oh by the way, who was that woman you were standing next to." asked Hicca as Dagur pour some mead in both goblets and handed one to her

"who Nya?, she was my first former girlfriend and childhood friend before I killed my father, why are you jealous of her?" asked Dagur drinking some of his mead

"a little bit, do you still have a thing for her." Hicca said as she stares into her goblet

"I don't but she is still in love with me." said Dagur

"did you sleep with her?" asked Hicca finally drinking the mead in her goblet

"no so out of anger, she murder my father at nighttime with my axe which I took the blame but I become chief so I dumped her." said Dagur

"I see." Hicca said

"want to open some birthday presents?" asked Dagur as he and Hicca sat down in front of the chief chair

"of course." said Hicca as the villagers stood in front of the couple

Hicca took the first present from the first man and the present was a gold necklace with a dragon figure hanging from it

Over the next hour, Hicca received so many presents from different people and her presents were several notebooks she could draw in from ten people, a offer to be a apprentice to the blacksmith-which she took, some more butt plugs (some of the men knew she is a sex slave to Dagur which embarrassed her when she opened them in front of the villagers) several more jewelry, some charcoal pencils, some clothing and something that bought years to her eyes

"are you ok my love?" asked Dagur seeing the sadness in Hicca's eyes

"yes, excuse me." said Hicca as she walks out of the Great Hall while everyone watched her

Dagur looked at the present he gave her. The present was the shield portrait of her and her father back on Berk. Dagur return back to Berk which was deserted still and he took the shield portrait so she could have something from her home island

"maybe this was a bad present to give her." thought Dagur as he watch Io and Inari go after Hicca


End file.
